Sparkling Protocols
by NovaBlastTF
Summary: Seekers are swiftest and powerful flyers of the Cybertron, ruthless worriors in times of war, but out of war they were given new protocols and a new name, Protectors of the Young, so how does this affect Starscream who starts looking at Optimus stangely?
1. Chapter 1

In the whole of the cybertronian race one thing was agreed upon.

Seekers were crazy.

Not flyers in general, just Seekers.

Seekers were a separate species of flyers all together. Built for the military they rule the skies in combat, faster, more agile and built for speed made them superior then most other flyers in battle. In any war against the cybertronian race, there were always seekers in the front lines with the ground bots ready to defend the lives of their planet. Planets and other species hesitated to attack the robotic planet when each cybertronian was built in some way for war, Cybertron was their planet and they would protect this at all costs.

In times of peace though the use for seekers slowed, as they were only built for war they had known nothing else. In an attempt to keep the seeker species from disappearing till a time of need they were all incorporated with different series of protocols, they were then assigned the task of become the protector of the young and of the sparked bots. As stellar cycles passed this unique code developed and was passed onto every seeker ever sparked or built, it became a program that was only found in seekers, in every seeker and no seeker could go against it.

This code stated that all sparklings and younglings were to be protected. Their every need would be apparent to the seeker who would full fill them, their lives and the lives of the sparked bot would become first priority, nothing else mattered. The bot who is sparked must be protected from harm so that the sparkling would be born healthy and well, the sparked bot would have his or her every needs attended to for the sake of the sparkling and the priority was to keep the new spark alive. This code became active and will over ride any other only in the presence of a sparkling, youngling or sparked bot.

The Decepticon leader Megatron knowing the potential of the seekers in battle and of this code took advantage. Slaughtering all the sparklings and femmes without the majority of the seekers knowing he blamed it all on the Autobots gaining the loyalty of the flying fighters, only stellar cycles later the truth was known but it was too late to turn back, too many lives have been lost in the war, the only way was to end it and start again. With no sparkling or carrying femme the code became dormant and the protocols for battle became forefront in the minds of all seekers.

Until now…

Optimus sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. Things at the ark have been hectic as ever, fighting bots, human meetings, patrols, battle discussions and pranks seemingly occurring all the time now. Life at the ark has seemed to pick up speed and is changing from the normal days, the main reason? Defecting seekers. It's been nearly six earth months since Starscream and his trine had crash landed in front of the ark requesting asylum, shocked the pit out of the Autobots, Prowl crashed again, but because they were the command flyers and second in command they were taken in. Though there was much suspicion about the seekers, over time there was no choice but to slowly incorporate them into the army.

There was much tension at first, Starscream _was_ the second in command of the enemy army, but over times bonds were forged over small things and they became part of the army. They were still looked upon in suspicion but it was not enough to stop them from continuing on with their roles. Starscream had become a scientist again and was training the other ground bots to fight flyers better, Thundercracker the oldest and level headed of the trine had adopted to teach the Autobot flyers better maneuvers and calm down the dinobots when needed and Skywarp had become a part of Jazz's team with his teleporting abilities making him a sneaky spy and information gatherer.

Optimus stared at the data pads again before signing his name with a flourish that he did not feel. Looking into space Optimus was surprised when he felt something brush against his spark, stopping to feel his chest he concentrated on the feeling.

_Concern/comfort/confusion._

Smiling at the feeling he sent out his own at the spark that was not his.

**Happiness/love/comfort.**

_Suspicion/love/relief._

Another thing that had happened on the ark that no one had seen coming was Optimus Prime himself getting bonded. After Stellar cycles of mourning the death of Elita One Optimus had moved on and had found someone else he loved, which caused most meches to crash and go up in arms about was who he had chosen. The one and only tri colored former second in command of the Decepticon army seeker, Starscream. Surprise was an understatement when the ark and even the seeker realized that the leader was courting the former Decepticon. Though it was hard to keep the ark residence from complaining they eventually accepted that Optimus was in love with Starscream and that nothing they could do would make him stop, also a sad and depressed Prime was not a great leader.

Surprisingly that was not the hard part of bonding with Starscream, no, the hard part was getting pass his two trine, Thundercracker and Skywarp. When the two trine mates noticed that Optimus was looking at Starscream more than usual they became overbearingly possessive and protective of their leader, taking all of Starscream's attention, time and making it so the Prime would only have limited contacts with the seeker. Another shock to the ark was when Optimus finally questioned the two trine mates about their actions to get a response that actually sent him into stasis, Thundercracker and Skywarp were Starscream's creators. The two blue and black seekers were not what everyone thought, brothers or even cousins of Starscream, but in fact were the ones that brought him into life.

Ratchet at that time was yelling at everyone to stop having processor crashes while the only one who was not surprised was the shuttle Skyfire, he knew when he first met the small seeker getting a stern talking to from Skywarp on what would happen to him if any harm came to Starscream, that was scary indeed. When Optimus finally came he was not put off about the new information and doubled his attempt trying to court the young seeker, much to the annoyance of the two creators, much to the disappointment of the ark and much to the amusement of Starscream. After many and many tries, where the ark got over their disappointment and found it funny to see Prime try so hard while two seekers tried to stop him, Starscream finally relented and had a talk to his two creators. With only a few words to his creators both Thundercracker and Skywarp stopped trying to sabotage Optimus and grudgingly watched as their little one was being romanced. They had only allowed and gave permission to the Prime to bond with their creation only when in an act of heroics he nearly off lined himself saving their sparklet from Megatron.

Getting Starscream to bond then was complicated but easier after the earth months of courting him, Starscream still had trust issues, they were bonded on a clear starry night. Looking back Optimus smiled a goofy smile, he wouldn't trade anything in the world for the experience. Everything has been normal and been peaceful lately but he couldn't shake the feeling that had been at the bottom of his spark lately. One night it was a soft pressure, not from Starscream who shrieked it was not his fault, as cycles passed though it got more and more obvious for Optimus to realize it and it worried his mate. Dragging the leader to the medic Ratchet gave no answers as the spark reading abnormalities were too small to really determine what was wrong, putting it off as something that will go away Optimus continued normally with his days, Starscream however kept hovering around the leader for any clue.

But a few cycles ago Optimus one day woke up to find himself lying in the berth alone, waking up and looking for his mate he found his mate in the storage room for scrap metal. Asking his mate what he was doing he only received a confused look from the seeker who looked also confused to why he was there, brushing it off as nothing the seeker continued to hover around the Prime. Though when he was trailing after Optimus the seeker looked a little dazed, was extra protective of Optimus when any bot got near the Prime and was seemingly collecting pieces of scrap metal whenever he came across one without thinking about it. The seekers behavior only got stranger one night when Optimus woke up to find his chest, open revealing his spark, and the seeker leaning in staring at it while chirping strangely.

When he had asked about it he was only told by Ratchet that he was not chirping like a sparkling but was speaking seeklet, a language that only seekers could understand. Confronting his mate however got no answers as the seeker ran by him shouting something about the preparations that needed to be done. For the last few cycles Starscream has been running around the base collecting all scrap metal and useless metal parts for himself, annoyed the slag out of Ratchet who had many arguments with the seeker saying that he also needed the parts, when there was no more he could take around the base he started flying to dumps to collect more. Prowl was furious at the seeker going to human areas but the seeker just jabbered something to Prowl in seekerlet leaving the police bot confused and the seeker time to escape.

Optimus, though he was told many times by Prowl and Redalert, couldn't stop his mate from flying off to get more. Every time he tried Starscream would just place his servos on the Prime's chest and purr, this then lead to passionate and satisfying interfacing which left Optimus waking up alone content and the seeker off flying again for more parts, he tried to resist he honestly tried but the seeker was irresistible. Many times Prowl and Redalert tried to set up traps to stop the seeker but Starscream was not a self proclaimed genius for nothing. Nodding in determination he got up, Optimus had decided to ask Thundercracker and Skywarp what exactly was going on. Luckily for him Skywarp had just come back from a spying mission and Thundercracker had just finished training the flyers.

"Skywarp, Thundercracker. I need to talk to you both about something" Optimus approached the two seekers who were drinking some energon together, "Starscream has been acting strangely of lately and I'm wondering if you had any clue to what was going on"

Thundercracker and Skywarp both looked at Optimus oddly, their optics showed that they know something he doesn't but they still looked unsure of themselves. "…oddly?"

"Yes. Lately he has been more protective of me and has been flying off all the time"

"…Hmm? Oh Starscream does that all the time, needs to stretch his wings and of course he's protective of you, your his bond mate"

Optimus rose an optic of how distracted Skywarp was staring at Optimus like this was the first time they have met, "are you alright Skywarp, you sound…Distracted"

"…Oh? I do? I don't think…Prime have you done something about your look?" smothering a yelp in surprise Optimus stayed frozen as both the seekers grabbed onto his frame was started tracing places with their claws, everyone in the rec room was now watching them. "Some things…different…about you"

"N-N-no I h-haven't done anything" Optimus stood nervously as the seekers servos got closer and closer to his chest.

"Something has to be different…you feel different" said Thundercracker in a trance furrowing his optics trying to figure something out.

"Prime?" Optimus looked at the corner of his optics to see Prowl watching them strangely, so were the other residence.

"I have no idea Prowl" Optimus stood back and waited for the two seekers to be done with their exploration of whatever they were trying to figure out.

After a click of silence both seekers then froze, their optics clicked off then on again rebooting, looking at Optimus with wide optics and in awe they both chirped out something in seekerlet before rushing out of the room like the pit master was after him. When the other bots tried to stop them for an explanation the two seekers shouted something about preparations. Looking at the second in command the Prime couldn't help but shrug helplessly, he may be bonded to a seeker but that does not mean he knew what they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Prime we have a problem"

"I know that Prowl, I'm trying to do something about it but Starscream is stubborn"

"…Yes it was that one…"

"Was?"

"You know how you met his creators?"

"Yes?"

"Well a few astroseconds later after chasing down Starscream they have now joined him"

"…Joined him?"

"Yes, Thundercracker and Skywarp are now flying with him collecting pieces of metal from human waste sites"

"…" Optimus was at a lost staring helplessly at his second in command, "…did they say why?"

"Just chirped something in seekerlet again and continued on flying"

"…I see, where are they now?"

"They have just seemed to come back from their scavenging and are now in one of the hanger bays"

"I'll talk to Starscream"

"Thank you Prime"

Walking off Optimus followed his bond looking for his mate, now his creators were acting strangely, was this a seeker thing? Wondering about it Optimus entered the password for the door for it to open a reveal all three seekers welding the pieces of metal together in what seemed like a chaotic shape, standing there blinking, turning his optics and counting to ten.

…No it was still there.

"Starscream?"

All three seekers looked over at the confused Prime, the smallest chirped something out to the other two, flying over while the other two continued to work as the tri colored seeker nuzzled Optimus chest. "Yes my mate?"

"What is that?"

"Hmm? Oh you mean the nest!"

"…Nest?"

"Of course, we are building a nest, though it is hard to find decent metal, but we are making due"

"But why are you making a nest?"

"Preparation for the next few cycles of course!"

"Preparation? Starscream is everything alright?"

"Of course my mate, everything is going to schedule!"

"You've just been- I mean lately- all this"

"My mate is something wrong? You sound lost" Starscream ran his servos across the trucks chest sending a shiver down his frame, "you are low in energy, come lets go get some energon"

Chirping something to his creators, Starscream then lead the confused leader to the rec room. Still confused Optimus let himself be dragged and sat down while his mate went off to get a few cubes, "You alright boss?"

Looking over the leader stared at the saboteur, "yes, I found out what was all the metal for at least"

"Oh you mean with Starscream and his trine? All we know is that they all take it to the hanger"

"Yes, they said that they were building a nest"

"A nest?"

"That's what they said, I don't know why though"

"Hmm a nest huh? Sounds familiar, I'll research about it later to find out about it"

"Thank you Jazz, the seekers actions have me a bit worried"

"At least Starscream is hanging with you now"

"That's nice I guess"

Coming back holding two cubes the seeker nuzzled Prime's helm before giving one to him, sending a sharp look to Jazz which made him put his hands up in defense, he then sat next to the leader rubbing his servo. "Drink, you are below 70% on energy"

"How did you-?"

"I'm your mate Prime, I know all about you"

With that said the seeker pushed the cube to Optimus's mouth piece before cuddling against the larger meches side, everyone was now looking at the seeker strangely as Starscream was known to hate showing affection in public. Looking surprise at his mate, the truck could only shrug, warp an arm around the loving seeker and drink his cube, Starscream may be acting strange but he couldn't complain.

The next couple of cycles had seemed to wind down, Starscream was now following Optimus around again, clinging onto him even when they were in human meetings, he even growled at a human who questioned the seekers closeness. Optimus was now always seen with the seeker, either attached to him or close by, meches also learn to stay at least a meter away from the Prime unless they want an angry seeker on their hands, Ironhide tried to challenge that let's just say he met the wall very fast and though Starscream was yelled at no one could take away his smirk. His two trinemates however had seemed to take the smaller seekers place and were out all the time collecting more scrap metal, the so called nest was also growing in size and shape and now could fit six other meches.

Soon though Starscream was getting more and more agitated it seemed, he was paranoid of everyone who approached his mate and always tried to keep Optimus in their quarters for the whole day. Though Optimus did not mind the ways the seeker tried to persuade him to stay, he was the leader of the fraction and thus had work to do, much to the seekers annoyance. It was starting to bother the ark as well as that one meter boundary just increased to ten meters and was growing, the other two seekers behavior was also getting strange as many meches have seen them talking to an annoyed Starscream in seekerlet trying to tell him to do something. Optimus was trying to talk to his mate about all of it but the seeker usually always found something that Prime wanted before he knew himself.

"Optimus" Optimus looked over at his seeker mate who was looking at his chest tracing it, "I think it's time now"

"Time for what?"

"The nest would be ready now, do you want to see it?"

"Umm I guess"

Getting up from their comfortable place on their berth Optimus watched curiously as the seeker folded up the thermal blanket and subspaced it before taking the trucks servo and leading him to the direction of the hanger. "You never told me what the nest was even for"

"For you, for us Optimus. You will understand when you see it"

Optimus was annoyed that his question was not answered but was patience to see what the seeker wanted to show him, Starscream was always strange like that so he had no reason to be suspicious. "I trust you Starscream" **Love/trust/affection**.

"Of course Optimus, you will see soon" _Love/affection/comfort._

Jazz was surfing Teletran looking for any information about a nest but nothing would come up, he had been on it for cycles but had nothing to go on. Huffing in agitation the saboteur cycled air, turned off the screen and stretched, "What are you here for? You're not on monitor duty"

Looking over the saboteur noticed that it was their medic holding some data pads, "hey Ratchet long time no see, where you been for the last few cycles?"

"Either then fixing your afts, fighting with those scavenging seekers and having to fill out these decacycle reports I've been trapped in the med bay"

"Hey at least you only have to do those reports once every decacycle, nothing has really happened in the ark either than the seekers going crazy"

"Seekers? Didn't Starscream send Ironhide to my med bay a few cycles ago?"

"Yeah but that was just the icing on the cake, Starscream and his creators have been going nuts with stealing metal from human dumps and building a nest in the hanger bay"

"Don't remind me! I've been having to keep an optic on the storeroom so those seekers wouldn't take all the medical metals I need to fix your afts- wait did you say nest?"

"Yeah that's what Prime said that they were building, you should see it Ratchet, they're finally letting bots see it and it's a huge metal sphere, big enough to fit like seven meches"

"Oh Primus, I should have seen this coming" running out of the room the medic was followed by the saboteur, "we have to stop Prime from entering the nest, at least for a few more cycles"

"Why? What will the nest do to him?" Jazz's worry alerted his bond mate and now Prowl was running to the hanger bay from the other side of the ark.

"It's not what the nest will do to him, it's what the seekers will not let him do when he goes in" Ratchet skidded around the corner to see a flash of red enter the hanger door, "once he enters they will not let him out"

"Wait why would they do that? A Decepticon trap?"

"No not a Decepticon, a seeker program" both bots skidded to a halt with Prowl joining them looking in to see Starscream in the nest pulling his mate into the middle of the nest, "Wait Prime, don't go in, I need to do some tests first-"

"Ratchet? What is it-?" before Optimus could walk over to the medic though Starscream tugged him back into the nest while the two seekers on top of the nest, who were unseen, came down closing shut the nest leaving only gaps between bars for the other ark members to see their leader through, "What? Starscream what it this?"

"A nest my mate, here we will protect you and keep you safe till the time comes"

"What time?"

"Till the sparkling is born my love"

With that sentence, Prowl was sent crashing, Jazz was frozen while his processor tried to understand, Ratchet was cursing about getting there too late, Optimus was staring at his mate in shock and the three seekers were purring. "S-s-sparkling?"

"Yes my mate, that feeling that has been in your spark for the last few cycles, is the developing sparkling"

With that Optimus, for the second time in his life, fell into stasis while his mate caught him and tucked him in with the thermal blanket he took, "I think he took that well"

The next cycle everyone in the ark was in the hanger bay watching their leader in the metal sphere, looking back at them trough the gaps, the Autobot leader tried to calm them down but it was hard with the bars in the way. The seekers themselves were in the sphere settled around the Prime watching his actions closely and those of the other ark members, Starscream was sulking as his mate had moved away from his closer to the ark members. "I know you would all like an explanation but I think it coming from Ratchet would be more informative"

"Prime they've locked ya in a prison"

"It's not a prison you gun-ho bot! it's a nest!"

"He's trapped in dere! How is dat not a prison!"

"He's safe in here with us until he-"

"Starscream please! They are just confused about the whole situation"

"I don't care how confused that primitive gun wielding bot is! Not one tells me I can't take care of my mate!"

"WILL YOU ALL QUIT BITCHING AT EACH OTHER? I'll now explain it all so shut it and listen" Ratchet glared at all the meches from his perch on the sphere receiving glares from the seekers, "the reason that the seekers have taken Prime and put him in the nest ball is not a Decepticon plot, it's an old seeker program that is integrated in all seekers"

Bots shuffled around the room torn between staring at their Prime and listening to Ratchet, "the program is unique to all seekers and gave them the title of the 'Protectors of the Young', the code put simply dictates that all sparklings are to be protected and all sparked bots would be attended to until the birth of the new spark"

"What does that have to do with this nest?" Prowl asked the question that all bots wanted to know, "how would the nest fit into their coding?"

"The code causes seekers to protect the sparked bot housing the new spark. A nest is an old technique, but is used in desperate times, to protect the sparked bot from harm by making a sort of safe room around them where only the seekers could get in and allows protection when someone is trying to get through, the structure looks delicate but really it's layers and layers of metal making getting in nearly impossible" Ratchet tapped the sphere as an example allowing everyone to hear how thick it was, getting three growls from the seekers as well, "Also the seekers would be able to fight off any enemies while the sparked bot is safely in the sphere. Their programming decided that this was the best way to protect Optimus, because we're in a war, keeping Optimus away from the battle field and untouchable from Megatron is the priority"

"…Ya telling me dat Prime is carryin'?"

"Is that the only point you picked up from my explanation? Yes Prime is carrying, probably only an earth month"

"How da pit can Prime can be carryin'? he's a mech! If he's in da nest how can he go git energon?"

"I told you the seekers are the only ones who can get in and out, they built the thing, they will feed him and care for everything. I don't know how he's carrying I was hoping to get a few scans in before they locked him in but no one tells me anything in this ship!"

"This has gotta be a joke!"

"YOU SAYING I'M AN IDIOT OR SOMETHING? I KNOW MY FIELD"

As bots watched as bot Ratchet and Ironhide argued, Prowl was huffing and trying to explain the situation to Bluestreak and a smaller group in a more calm fashion, Jazz was talking to his own group consisting of the Lamborghinis and his spy team, Optimus just groaned and banged his head against the bars which was quickly stopped by his mate who cooed and rubbed the area. "Starscream I am a fully grown mech, I can't have a sparkling, how are you so sure? I am also the leader of the Autobots I am needed out there, Megatron will not hold back if he finds out about this"

"Of course I'm sure you are carrying! Optimus, the code will only react if a sparked bot or sparkling is revealed to us, there is no way to fake it, if you were not that this program would still lay dormant. I am also not letting you anywhere near the battle field, I will shove Megatron's own fusion cannon up his aft before he even gets near you or our sparkling!"

"I cannot stay! Megatron will strike soon and I am needed out there"

"You are carrying Prime, a battle is no place for a carrying bot, our code dictates that you must be protected and we cannot let you out there to get yourself and the sparkling harmed" Thundercracker placed his servo on Primes shoulder, "think about the new life you carry, it's not about you any longer"

"The army will do fine without ya for a while! Prowl's a great tactician, Jazz's smart, Ironhide will blow up anything and Ratchet's a great healer. You have to stay here where it is safe" Skywarp chirped standing next to his own mate, "your safety is priority now, it's not that bad! I went through the same thing as this when I was carrying Starscream"

"I normally don't agree with Skywarp, Prime, but if they are correct and you are carrying then I agree that it would be best for you to stay in the nest" bots looked at Prowl shocked at his declaration, "you will not be completely indisposed and could help us with strategies but when it comes to battle you must put your trust in us"

"Yeah Prime, we got your back! And I think this is long over do but congratulations Prime! Your gonna have a little bot!"

The rest of the ark watching Jazz cheer, joined in to congratulate their leader, even though they we're still confused the creation of new life in the war was a miracle and should be acknowledged. Ironhide might not like the seeker but was a softy to a young bot seen by many with Bumblebee, Ratchet never thought that he would ever see a newborn spark again, Prowl cherished that in the hardship of war something good can occur, it gave Jazz hope from his own and made Bumblebee happy to not be the youngest and to take care of another. A miracle was coming to life.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus woke up warm, comfortable and in the arms of his purring mate. Just a cycle ago Starscream had locked him in the nest, the meeting had gone as well as it could have, now every bot on base knew about the situation and were left alone to process it for themselves. After the meeting was over, few stayed to talk to Optimus, soon though the seekers pushed everyone out saying Optimus needed rest, it was amazing to watch as the two climbed somewhere near the top of the sphere and pop out to nag at the other bots to get out. As predicted, when all the bots were gone, Optimus felt tired and was lulled to sleep by his purring and petting bond mate.

Thrilling at his now awakened bond mate the seeker patted Optimus's helm before handing him a cube of energon, seeing the bright pink cube the Prime quickly drank it down before taking the other cube that was offered to him, the seekers really did know what he wanted before he even had to ask. Drinking this one more slowly, Optimus looked around the sphere to see Starscream's creators missing, "Where are Thundercracker and Skywarp?"

"Hmm? Thundercracker went to talk to the aerial bots and the dinobots about you carrying, Skywarp went to go and collect more thermal blankets and is probably threatening the ark residences about what he is going to do to them if they even think about hurting the new spark"

"None of them would even think about it!"

"Yes, yes Thundercracker and I know that but that doesn't stop Skywarp, he was always the more protective creator, you should have seen him when I was a sparkling you breathed wrong around me and the next thing you're aware of is that you have been warped through the window"

"…I see" slowly sitting up Optimus stretched and yawned, "has Prowl or anyone come to see me?"

"Prowl was by with some data pads or something but I completed them already"

"Aren't I supposed to sign those?"

"I know your signature"

Optimus gave Starscream a long look, "Starscream that's against protocol"

"Since when have I ever really followed protocol? You needed to rest, those data pads needed to be done so I did them" huffing in annoyance the seeker paced rocked back and forth before brushing something off Optimus, "I've watched you sign and write enough of those to know what you usually write"

"Starscream that's not the point" Optimus sighed knowing there was no point arguing, he rubbed his chest feeling something flare up, it didn't hurt just felt strange.

The seeker noticing this chirped and nuzzled said chest, Optimus smiling at the cuddling seeker before bringing him in for a hug, "what am I going to do for the next few orns then?"

"Prowl will probably bring you another batch of data pads later" the seeker stilled for a moment seemingly listening to something before giving the Prime a predatory look, "but from what your body is telling me those data pads can wait"

Optimus blushing at the seekers comment, engines starting to rev, the Prime gasped at the tri colored seeker pounced on him servos diving for those delicate wires. Prime was starting to love how Starscream could tell his wants before he even knew about them, this carrying this might not be so bad trapped here in the sphere, Starscream eagerly agreed nipping and lapping Optimus's neck cables causing said bot to moan and loose conscious thought.

The next few cycles consisted of Optimus drinking energon, napping, doing data pads, talking to visiting bots, being pampered by the seekers and interfacing with Starscream, the bot could not complain when his every wants were catered to. "Looks like your coming along nicely Prime"

"Thank you Ratchet, I apologize for the seekers not letting you or any of the scanners in"

"It was expected, every time a nest was ever built nothing got in or out but the seekers when the carrying bot was in there, how many cubes are you drinking a cycle?"

"About eight or nine. How many were built before the war? You make it sound common"

"They were actually rare, there was never a need for such high protection, normally they would build a nest that consisted of the bottom half of this sphere and then the bot would just stay in the middle. Are you able to feel the new spark now?"

"I see, ah yes I can feel it if I concentrate and that's becoming more and more easily. How are the other residence?"

"They are fine, actually they are all working on things for the new sparkling. A sparkling room is being made with Starscream looking over it, bots are making toys and learning materials for them and everyone is sparkling proofing the ark. Have you started purging yet?"

"All that for me and the new spark?" Optimus felt touched, "Umm I'm not actually sure, sometimes I feel I would but then I just stop"

"Of course Prime, with a new spark on the way everyone is rushing to get ready, you remember what it was like with Bumblebee, that sparkling is going to be spoiled and pampered. When you feel like purging is there at least one seeker near you?"

"Ah yes…The new sparkling would bring some excitement around here, I think Ironhide will be the most happy"

"Good that would explain that" Ratchet noticing Optimus confused look chucked, "the reason you're not purging, though it is normal, is before you can the seekers shift their energy fields and mix it with yours calming your tank down"

"That's amazing, I knew they could read my wants, but how can they stop purges?"

"It's in their programming, they have to do everything in their ability to make the carrier comfortable, as they developed more and more codes were added to insure efficiency. Before the war, all carriers wanted a seeker to look after them even if they don't even know the flyer"

"Amazing, I guess I'm lucky to be bonded to one that still has his creators" Optimus rubbed his chest again as another flare happened causing Thundercracker to instinctively hum, "has there been any news about the Decepticons?"

"They have been unusually quiet lately, Starscream and Prowl researching about it and say the an attack would come soon but there is no more information either from that" Ratchet sighed before sub spacing the data pad he had, "you shouldn't worry about it Optimus, you and the sparkling are top priority, leave Megatron and his army to the fighters"

"I am leader of this fraction Ratchet, I have to worry, we have been fighting Megatron more stellar cycles now and that has taught me never to underestimate him" Optimus took a quick glance at the seeker, "though I should have also learnt not to underestimate the seekers either"

"Don't worry, the ark is well guarded and the seekers will never let a Decepticon even come near this room" Ratchet smirked at Optimus's comment about the seekers knowing much more about their habits then him, "a battle now would mean nothing, I need to leave to enter these into Tellatran, don't over strain yourself and let the seekers do everything. Not that they would let you anyway"

Watching the medic walk out of the doors with a wave, Optimus shifted for a more comfortable position before looking over at the seeker, "where are Starscream and Skywarp? I didn't see them when I woke up"

"Skywarp is collecting more energon cubes and Starscream…" the seekers optics flickered as he pinpointed the location of Starscream, "I believe he is still with Prowl trying to figure out when the Decepticons will next strike, not likely though, since Starscream has left Megatron's plan of attacks have been more and more random. I don't think that he has a great control of the army anymore and without his command fly team and second in command it's not getting any better"

"It never really showed that he depended so much on Starscream till he defected" Optimus stared out of the bars with a serious expression, "how long do you think he would be able to keep it up?"

Thundercracker looked over at the Prime before shuffling over and rubbing Optimus's shoulder, "hopefully not for long, with the sparkling on the way though" giving Optimus a cryptic look, "I predict it will end with you"

"With me?" Optimus stared at Thundercracker with wide optics, "how? I'm stuck in here"

"You don't need to be in battle to sway the war Prime, being here and carrying is all you need to turn the side if battle" Thundercracker nodded rubbing Optimus chest.

"But…how?"

"Just think about it"

"…You just want me busy till Starscream comes back"

"You're getting better at reading me Prime, but I also want you to realize what I mean"

Before Optimus could respond though an alarm sounded throughout the ark, both looking up in surprise, contacted their bond mates who were out of the sphere to see what was going on. **Starscream? What is happening?**

_Looks like the Decepticons have finally decided to attack, their harvesting a power plant off the coast._

**Has anyone been harmed? Who is being deployed? What-**

_Optimus you do not need to think about those things! You must stay in the nest, Prowl and Jazz have already produced a plan to save the meat bags and the front liners have already been deployed, I'm heading there also._

**No Starscream! You don't have your trine with you! It's too dangerous.**

_My trine have to stay with you Optimus, you are priority, we never know when a Decepticon spy will invade and we must keep you a secret from Megatron for as long as we can. I will be back soon, I'm not going to be in the battle for long._

**You shouldn't even be in the battle at all! I know you the fastest flying seeker created but Starscream you cannot go against a whole army, you not the only flyer out there, what about the cone heads, rainmakers, Astrogen, Blackout-**

_Calm my mate! I need to do this, I will not be in the battle enough to meet many enemies but I need to talk to a few._

**Starscream…**

_Calm my mate, everything will be well, I will come back for you and our sparkling._

Optimus couldn't help but worry about his mate, gripping the bars tightly, he focused on his bond monitoring Starscream for anything. Thundercracker watched the worrying bot before looking over at his mate that had just landed from getting into the sphere, both shared a look before going over to comfort the sad bot, they knew something that the Prime didn't.

Flying with the speeding ground bots, Starscream sliced through the air with ease keeping the driving bots in sight, with the lone flying seeker was the shuttle Skyfire and the aerial bots with thrusters burning to keep up with the aerodynamic seeker. Skyfire worried about his long time friend fighting the battle alone came to join the battle, "Starscream where are your trine? You shouldn't be going against the cone heads with only yourself, you know they have it in for you for defecting"

"Defecting is not the only reason for trying to shoot us down" Skyfire sensed Starscream's smugness, "with Megatron's personal punching bag gone who do you think took his place? I don't plan to fight those seekers anyway, I only called in the aerial bots to help the ground bots take down Devastator"

"…Why aren't there that many bots been deployed? There were many that were left at the base"

"I predict this will be a short battle, we need more bots on base to keep spies out and Optimus safe, Megatron is predictable this battle is only a distraction while Soundwave's spawn try to break into the ark, the only problem would be distracting Devastator from destroying the plant first"

"How can you tell this will be a short battle? With the cone heads aerial attacks, it will be hard for the ground bots to fight to maximum potential so the aerial bots should be focusing their attacks more on those seekers…" trailing off Skyfire got a look of realization making the aerial bots flying around him curious, "You going to-"

"Nice to see that someone figured it out" Starscream saw that the power plant was coming close and three flying bots were heading to intercept them, "give backup to the ground pounders, aerial bots when Devastator is in view form Superion and take him down"

"But don't you want help to fight off the cone heads?" Silverbolt wavered a little shushing his complaining team.

"No, do as I order and take down that scrap heap, I'll take care of the cone heads" with a burst of speed, Starscream activated his thrusters to full, jettisoned pass the other flyers and pass the driving ground bots.

Prowl tried to hail the speeding seeker who was getting further and further from the Autobot army and closer to the charging cone heads. Starscream ignoring the police bots hail continued on his course, the cone heads though confused to why Starscream was alone and charging at them continued on hoping to take down the former commander. "Has Starscream lost his mind or something?"

"Who cares? Slagging Starscream was something I always wanted to do!"

"Take down the traitor!"

The cone heads hooted while charging at the lone seeker ignoring the ground bots who were taking their defensive positions, leaving the ground bots for theirs, they flew with glee not noticing that something was flashing at the corner of their optics. Megatron growled seeing the incoming seeker but smirked when he saw the small flyer was alone, what was Starscream doing? Coming to beg for his position back? "I think spending all his time with those slagging squishy lovers have shattered Starscream's CPU"

The cassette looked over and also watched the tri colored seeker coming closer, "Starscream's actions: unpredictable"

"I don't care what he plans, he can't hope to take on the whole army, not with so many out for his blood" Megatron let out an evil smirk seeing the cone heads getting closer and closer to their target. Bots from both the air and ground couldn't help but look in anticipation as the charging seekers flew closer and closer together.

As the miles closed in, the Autobots were in shock of Starscream's bravery, or stupidity depending on who you ask, but deep inside they worried for his safety, he might have been their leaders bond mate but over time Starscream had really become an Autobot. The Decepticons cheered at the incoming death of their enemy and traitor, none feeling any remorse or care at another dead bot. The distance was now closing in, ten clicks, nine clicks…

Optimus was shouting through the bond demanding Starscream to stop and turn back.

Five clicks…

Thundercracker and Skywarp were uselessly trying to calm the distressed mate.

Three clicks…

The Autobots were trying to plough through the Decepticon lines to get to the seeker.

Two clicks…

Starscream stopped and transformed in midair, staring determinedly at the incoming three.

One click…


	4. Chapter 4

One click…

The cone heads were so close now Starscream could feel the heat coming from them, just a few earth kilometers away, the small seeker transformed to his bipedal mode and let out an audio piercing shriek. The shriek echoed and the nearby ground bots covered their audios before looking up in shock to see the three cone heads change course and just miss Starscream by a few inches. Dirge, Thrust and Ramjet at the last possible click veered off their course flying pass the still seeker, turning back from their detour, all three transformed into bipedal before flying at Starscream again.

Against everyone's belief, and to their shock, instead of attacking Starscream they started circling him chirping something in seekerlet. Smirking at both fractions shock, Starscream replied something in seekerlet and flew close to the leader of the trine Thrust with servos out to show his as no threat. Thrust was suspicious at first flying back before flying forward to meet Starscream, both Dirge and Ramjet fell back behind their leader waiting for a response, watching Starscream chirping something while motioning to his chest the ground bots waited to see how it would turn out while a grey transformer was losing his patience. Thrust now looking interested looked back at his trine for a click before coming closer and grabbing onto the smaller seeker.

Now everyone was silent, Optimus had even stopped but was sending distressed feelings across the bond causing Starscream to comfort him, bots waited in anticipation as the red bot listened for something before his thrusters cut off. Scrambling for their leader Ramjet and Dirge dived for the red seeker and stabled him before chirping questionably, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Everyone now looked over to the furious Gun former who was glaring and motioning at the seeker group with his fusion cannon, "WHAT IN PRIMUS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING THRUST! KILL THE TRAITOR ALREADY!"

Said red seeker looked over at the grey former for a click before chirping something to his two wing mates, both wing mates looked at Thrust in surprise, and what looked like hope and joy, before transforming back into their plane mode. Starscream seeing this let out a screechy laugh before looking Megatron straight in the optics, "looks like you don't have the seekers anymore you useless scrap pile"

Before the leader could ask though, the tri colored seeker had already transformed and flew off in the direction of the ark followed by the cone head trine that were ignoring all hails from Soundwave. Shocked bots could only watch as the once Decepticon flying squad follow Starscream towards the ark without even opening fire or doing anything to harm him, flying pass the Autobots Starscream sent messages for Prowl to continue his attack while ordering no harm come to the cone heads, Prowl was suspicious but if it meant the Decepticons losing one of their powerful flying fighters and only seeker trine on Earth he could not disagree just yet. The battle continued for the power plant, without the seekers to aid the Decepticons though it was clear who would become triumphant.

Flying back to the ark Starscream was greeted with Redalert's ranting about deception and disloyalty before he was shoved off the consol by an annoyed medic who let the seekers enter without the threat of the arks sky defense. Starscream landed at the entrance followed by the cone heads looking around for any spies before entering the ark, meeting shocked looks from the other Autobots the seeker quickly shriek at them to let him and his tag-a-longs pass, walking pass the rooms until he reached the large metal doors the seeker entered the codes and watched as the doors opened to reveal his two trine mates standing outside the nest in guard and a shocked Optimus staring through the bars. The cone heads seeing the Prime in the nest instantly rushed over.

"Oh Primus is he really?"

"The Prime is carrying? How this happen?"

"A sparkling! Oh I haven't seen a sparkling in stellar cycles!"

The three seekers continued to coo and chirp at the stunned Prime before flying up and climbing the nest, Optimus watched till they were out of view before looking at his mate with wide optics, was his mate really going to let the Decepticon seekers in? Wait…seekers. Optimus couldn't help but groan and smack his head against the bars remembering the medics explanation. All seekers carried the code that enforced the seekers to protect carriers and sparklings, the cone heads were no different, being close to another seeker that had his program activated caused theirs to react. Scowling at Starscream's smug look for a click before looking at the entering cone heads Optimus sighed as they rushed over at him and started patting him, getting a read of his sensors and honing their systems with his. Optimus just gained three more mech sitters.

When the battle was over and the Decepticons had retreated, all of the arks bots were once again found in the hanger bay staring at their Prime in the nest who was being cooed over by the cone heads. "How did we just git three more of dem flyers?"

"I told you! The code to protect and nurture all carriers and sparklings are found in all seekers! Cone heads are seekers!"

Bots twitched when Dirge let out a squeal and hug Optimus to him chirping, "…this is disturbing"

"I gotta agree with you there Prowler"

Starscream watched bored as the Autobots watched the fussing cone heads, he was his trine were resting on the outside of the nest watching everyone's reactions. "Unexpected it maybe, for bots who can't figure it out, the cone heads are seekers and so will not harm the carrier or sparkling" Starscream smirked at the annoyed glares he got, "because they are seekers they will be joining me and my trine in protecting Optimus and the sparkling"

"You mean that they're going to defect?" Prowl looked shocked at the seekers who were nuzzling a confused Prime, "just like that?"

"Of course, the code makes carriers and sparklings priority. Optimus is carrying in a war, they were on the enemies side making them a danger to the sparkling so code dictates they must change" Thundercracker explained, "their tasks right now is to look after Optimus, they might integrate into the army later on but now they need to be around Prime for their sensors to synchronize with his"

"Ya mean in just a few clicks Megs just lost his seeker flyers and Prime just gained three more caretakers?" Jazz asked seeing his mate rub his optics trying to process the logic, "I never saw this coming"

"I don't think any of us did Jazz"

"If the seeker code is that strong then we cannot over look this opportunity, Megatron has lost his air support" bots watched at Optimus tried to do a serious lecture through the cuddling cone heads, "this is an opportunity for us to gain the upper hand over Megatron. It is also an opportunity for the war to come to an end, with defecting Decepticons we can hope that there is a chance for us to end the war and not have to deactivate our fellow cybertronians regardless of our pass actions. A chance for us to finally end what seems to be a never ending battle and a chance for new life for us to start"

Bots slowly nodding at the Prime started talking to one another discussing the new events, Starscream and his trine flew down to talk to their own groups. "My, my, these have been an interesting few cycles"

"I think that is an understatement Wheeljack" Skyfire chucked at the flashing inventor, "I don't think any of us saw this coming"

"I think we might have but the percentage chances are quiet low" Perceptor calculated before looking up at the tri colored seeker, "congratulations on the new life Starscream, though I am curious to how a mech got pregnant, will you allow us to do some research about it?"

"No, you're not getting in the nest" Starscream glared at the disappointed microscope, "Optimus is not an experiment, you want to research, get sparked yourself"

"Now, now Starscream. Perceptor was just curious" the shuttle nervously chuckled, "so what do you think will happen with the cone heads?"

"Probably after a few cycles around Prime they will start exploring" Starscream sent Perceptor another look before continuing, "they will probably find something to do in the army"

"Any idea where? I can't picture them in a lab" Wheeljack rubbed his helm picturing the cone heads, "I can picture Thrust helping Ironhide train though, with his over confidence and bragging they would become best friends"

"After they finish shooting and charging at each other" chuckled Perceptor who over the argument, "I see Dirge getting along well with Huffer and then may join him in helping them build things, they are always complaining about needing more help moving equipment around, they can keep each other company"

"Ramjet though would be a hard one to see a place for" Skyfire pointed out, "all he is interested about it ramming things at high speeds with his head, join bots in helping with the training sessions?"

"No, all seekers will help with that, those cone heads have to get use to working alongside Autobots anyway, I think Ramjet it better in the med lab with Ratchet"

"RATCHET!" three scientists shouted out staring at the tri colored seeker in shock, "why Ratchet?"

"With that idiot ramming his head into everything, things get unlogged and broken up there" Starscream rubbed his audios checking for damage glaring at his three companions, "Ratchet's going to have a field day fixing up things in that seekers head, Ramjet might as well learn how to fix his own problems, we're not going to save him in battle when he decides to head butt any bot"

The scientists stared at the red seeker before looking over at one another, a click passed, then all three started laughing picturing the image of Ramjet trailing after Ratchet like a lost puppy. Wheeljack's head fins were flashing bright blue, while Perceptor was leaning on the roaring shuttle for balance. "My, my things just got more and more interesting in the ark now"

True to the four scientists predictions the cone heads, once getting in sync with Optimus, got bored and started wondering about the base. Most ark members got annoyed with Thrust's better-than-you attitude, but there were some bots on the ark that were the same, meeting with these bots only lead to loud arguments and all out brawls which lead to a grudging respect for one another. Dirge just made everyone depressed with his speeches of death and uselessness, which made him get along well with Huffer, no other bot wanted to be in the same room when those two were together though. Ramjet, as predicted, was yelled and verbally beaten down to submission by Ratchet, the whole thing last nearly half a cycle until the medic fixed his processors, upgraded them and then gave a long lecture on how to keep it that way.

"It looks like the cone heads are slowly integrating themselves into the army as well as expected" Prowl read off the data pad, "Thrust is training the bots, Dirge is helping with construction and Ramjet has been ordered by Ratchet to stay close to the medic and no charging head first into things"

"That's good" commented Optimus reading the data pad given to him, "how are the ark bots taking it?"

"As well as it was with Starscream and his trine, there is tension and there were some incidents but they are at least trying"

"The police bot puts it mildly, the twins and the cone heads had an all out brawl in a training session, ended when Ratchet beat them down with wrenches then strapped them down to the berths, causing a verbal battle with lots of profanity to start, which lead to Bumblebee learning some new words, which ended again with Ratchet and his wrath" Starscream told all this is a smirk looking over Optimus's shoulder at the data pad, "but they are now on better terms as a few cycles ago at a party the cone heads got so off their processors that dancing and singing on the table seemed like a good idea, who were joined by the twins who had the same thing in mind, all in all making general fools of themselves lead to some common ground"

"…Not as professional as wanted but that was the general incident that occurred"

"I know you have a copy of the security camera of the said incident, can anyone say black mail?"

"I have no idea what you are implying Starscream" lied Prowl smirking, "but after the said dancing and singing bots are now more relaxed around them"

"Where was I when the party occurred?"

"You were sleeping after snapping at Perceptor to leave you alone to sleep"

"I did not snap at him!"

"Your energy field practically did, I can read you Optimus"

"…Back to the report, what is happening with the captured cassetticons?"

"As predicted by a certain big headed seeker" Starscream glared at Prowl, "the battle was a distraction for Soundwave to send in spies, however, because we left more bots in the ark the usual they were seen and captured. We have Ravage, Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw in the brig now, they have no idea about your condition but were here to find out about Starscream's trines stealing of metal, they think it was all for a new weapon"

"Any word from the Decepticon?"

"From Jazz's teams reports there is chaos in the Decepticon base, losing the seekers has lead to a break down in the ranks, also lead to a weakness in air support, lost of loyalty in Megatron and there were some words of disloyalty occurring. Right now they have no idea about you being sparked but it would only be a matter of time before the theory comes to their mind, but for now I predict no energon raids for a while until a sort of peace occurs in the ranks"

"Nice recap of Skywarp's report. Megs is mightily pissed, bots have gone crazy. Constructicons have locked themselves in their lab. The cassetticons are still annoying little slaggers and I still want to step on them and Soundwave is running around like a human chicken without a head trying to get everything working again, haha. The last of Megs fliers are doing flight formations that should be only done by us, seriously their ruining it. Everyone else is being lazy slaggers and just sitting around. End. Isn't my creator such a great writer?"

"I see, looks like there will be some peace for a while, thank Primus. Is there anything else to report? How about the meetings with the humans"

"The human meetings are going as well as they can, they have asked for you, but we explained that you have been away for personal reasons and would not return until the issue has been done with. We haven't told them about you carrying seeing how you might be best to explain it to them, with Jazz and I taking care of the discussions everything has been going smoothly, now that Starscream isn't there"

"Hey that human had it coming! Prying into my mates business and then commenting on our relationship! He deserved to be stepped on!"

"We were just lucky he decided a verbal beating on the humans primitive mind was better" informed Prowl to an amused Prime.

"I see, then all is going well then, that is good"

"Optimus is also now at the stage where he is getting moody, he will be getting cravings in a few cycles and will be more fussy"

"I am not!"

"See?"

"Ah, should we be on the lookout for anything?"

"Prowl!"

"Just listen to the seeker looking over the Prime at the time and don't ask why we go to get or steal strange objects"

"Acknowledged, I'll leave a note to the rest of the ark members"

Starscream purred at an annoyed Optimus who just scowled at him, knowing it was true but still denying it, the larger bot turned back to the data pad glaring at it. Prowl hid his smirk behind his own data pad while Starscream started cooing the annoyed bot, which was rejected, life at the ark was settling down again with new occupants.


	5. Chapter 5

Since the defection of the two seeker trine it was whole heartily agreed upon that seekers were strange and crazy individuals. Seeing a seeker walking down the with arms and wings covered in thermal blankets got looks but was ignored after a click, a seeker walking down the hall carrying a strange metal box smelling of oils got some curious looks but nothing unusual, a seeker walking down the hall with arms full of sappy romance films got some brows raised but what really was strange was watching Starscream's and his trine walking down the hall way with arms full of stuffed animals and toys. That last one got bots following to see what was going on.

"When you warned me about cravings I must say I did not see any of these coming" Prowl commented from the corner watching the seekers set up a television in the nest, place thermal blankets everywhere on the nests inner surface, plug in the box into electric cables and then dump all the toys on Optimus himself, who just wiggled to got more comfortable then started to play with one.

"You should try finding this many toys in such a short time" replied Starscream moving some around the happy Optimus, "you might get some calls about toy trucks being hijacked by fighter planes by the way"

Optimus looked up from his comfortable position to see bots watching him, "…I had a sudden urge to watch romance movies and eat rust sticks"

"Nice toy collection there boss bot"

"…I like their colors?"

"No need ta explain Prime, carryin' meches git strange cravin's" Ironhide hid his snigger behind his servo, "I can't wait till da mood swings start"

"Pray to Primus when that happens" muttered Ramjet as he entered a disk to see if it would work, "Optimus you wanted to see 'Frame and Fame' didn't you?"

"Ya mean da movie about that gangster bot who falls in love with da actress? How did you ever find it?" Jazz smiled moving forward and sitting next to the nest watching through the bars, "dis movie is a classic"

Five seekers then turned to smirk at Thrust who was blushing and glaring at the rest, "hey it is a good film, not my fault you bots have sparks of ice"

"Oh and having 'Turbo Fox Love' is a real mechly film"

"Slag you!"

A twitch from Optimus shut them all up as they looked over to see the carrying mech watching the screen intently, looking at the other bots they saw they were watching the screen as well, sighing the seekers placed out blankets on the floor for the standing meches and let them watch it with their Prime. While the movie was playing, rust sticks were passes around while bots stared intently at the screen, some swear Thrust was nearly moved to tears with Jazz while Prowl was inching farther away from the sobbing couple, Skywarp was rocking back and forth happily with Thundercracker who was rocking him, Ramjet was laying down with Firstaid using his legs as a pillow with his brothers, Dirge was sitting with Huffer whispering gloomy sayings and Starscream was ignoring the film feeding his in grossed mate. It was a quiet time in the ark where all meches were together.

"Oh Rob I don't think we can go through with this"

"What do you mean Kay, we have gotten this far"

"It's just, your Robotron you were built for battle and war"

"That doesn't matter Kayiod, you may have be an actress but look at yourself now, can you really see any other femme this go this far?"

"I know, I know but I feel as though I'm still holding you back"

"No Kay don't-"

"I can't fight, we barely survived from the last battle thanks to me, I don't think I could go on knowing that I could be the one who causes your deactivation Rob"

"Oh Kay, don't say that, you're the only reason I got this far, you're the reason I can make something more of myself then a street thug, I can't imagine my life without you Kay"

"Oh Rob you mean it?"

"Affirmative Kay, I love you"

"Oh Rob I love you too!"

"How the slag can any of you watch this?" muttered Starscream looking away from the kissing scene, "I think I can feel my processor melt"

"Hey it's a good classic!" complained a bot Starscream couldn't see, he swore it sounded like Sunstreaker.

"A good movie to make me purge"

"Shush Star, it's nearly done"

"All I see this movie doing is making mech burst into tears and loose intelligence Optimus, this is about as real as Mirage falling for Megatron"

"That's disgusting! I would never!" Mirage sent a glare at Starscream ready to pounce while Hound held him back, "that is a horrid processor image!"

"Which is why I used that as an example, it will never happen"

"You mean you would never fall for me if we were like that?"

Starscream froze, everyone was now looking at the doomed seeker as new entertainment, "what? No, no, no of course I would Optimus, I love you"

"But you just said something like that will never happen…that means your wouldn't love me"

"Err no I would find a way! I would find you and make you mine!"

"I'm not an object Starscream you just can't decide to want me then have me!"

"What? I never said- I know that Optimus- what I mean is that I would romance you and make you fall in love with me! Why are we even arguing about a movie life we're not going to have?"

"How are you so sure I would? You're so arrogant! Your nothing like Robotron!"

"I'm not- I just-" meches laughed at Starscream floundering trying to keep up with Optimus's accusations and mood swings, no one offered to help, "of course I'm not like Robotron! If I were him, you would have never fallen in love with me, we would never be having this sparkling and we wouldn't be here arguing about this!"

"…You regret bonding with me?" Optimus was getting teary now.

"WHAT? Oh Primus save me" all bots were now laughing at the failed seeker, it was epic to see him try to argue with a carrying mech, "oh I give up, I'm just going to do what Thundercracker did when this happened with Skywarp"

With that the seeker launched and jumped on Optimus causing the mech to fall back, on the floor of the nest Starscream begun to then trace sensitive cables on Optimus's frame causing said mech to start laughing uncontrollably and roll around to try to avoid them. "I love you Optimus, yes I do, you love me also and that's the end of that" Thundercracker and Skywarp gave each other a knowing look remembering the many times that had to happen so Thundercracker wouldn't end up sleeping outside.

"I wonder how that would work on other bots" Sideswipe pondered looking over at his twin.

"Do it and die" growled Sunstreaker feeling Sideswipe's thoughts causing the other twin to hold up his arms in defense.

Venting air the exhausted mech just agreed while he tried to regain control, "…Did Starscream just tickle torture Prime?"

Bots looked back to see the three humans looking up at all of them strangely, "Spike, Carly, Chip! When did you all get here?"

"We were going to visit today, when we saw there were no bots around we got worried, until we heard arguing coming from here" replied Spike staring at the nest in wonder, "what is that?"

Suddenly everyone remembered that no one had told the humans about the seeker protocols and Prime's predicament, looking down at them Bumblebee rubbed his helm while looking sheepish, "It's a long story"

"…Does it have anything to do with why Ironhide is crying?" asked Chip staring at the red bot who was trying to cover it up.

"I'm not cryin' slaggit! Somethings in ma optic"

"Lies! He's a soft bot at spark. Has a really soft spot for younglings too, that's why you all get away with so much" commented Ratchet to the flyer team and his medic apprentice.

"Shut up Ratchet! At least I didn't drool at Robotron when he was in da shower scene!"

"Wh-what! What did you just say?"

"He seriously thinks your aft is better Wheeljack" commented the weapon specialist throwing his arm around the inventor, "the way he always stares at yours when you turn around it's like yours is a magnet for his optics"

"R-r-re-really now?" nervously chuckled Wheeljack fins glowing pink.

"IRONHIDE!"

"…As I said a long story, why don't I tell it to you in the rec room, we were all going back to work anyway" the yellow minibots then picked up the three humans making his way out while the argument was continuing, "it all begun one day when Optimus was feeling weird and then Starscream started doing strange things…"

After a long explanation, retelling of the story, swearing to Primus that it's true, asking other bots for proof, asking Ratchet to explain the technicality of it, getting yelled at Ratchet for asking 'really?' over and over again, asking the seekers themselves only to get threatened about being eaten if they don't leave the busy seekers alone, the three humans finally believed it all. Not completely though. Only standing next to the nest and watching the Prime get fed rust sticks dipped in energon by Starscream did they realize that there may be a truth to it all. "You mean to tell me that Optimus is PREGNANT?"

"Yes Spike, but we call it carrying" replied Optimus patiently and nudged a snorting Starscream to be quiet, "but they both mean that I am carrying a new spark"

"B-but you're a dude!"

"Technically we cybertronians don't have a gender like you humans, yes we have femmes and meches, but the restrictions that you have in your genders don't apply to us" explained the leader slapping the seeker gently to stop him from glaring at the humans, "with meches vastly out numbering femmes stellar cycles ago, some meches were sparked with the ability to carry to help our continuing species, when the war came all knowledge to know if a mech can carry or not was lost so it came as a shock to find out that I could"

"So, there could be like another bot around here that can carry?"

"There might be Carly, Ratchet is hoping that after I give birth he could scan me to find out if others have similar carrying systems as I have"

"Why can't he just do it now?"

"Ah seeker programming" Optimus gave a pointed look at the petting seeker, "I can't leave the nest and no bot but the seekers can come in, it's for my safety and the safety of the sparkling"

"So you're like locked in there until either the sparkling is born or the war is over"

"No just till the sparkling is born, knowing how paranoid Starscream is I still would be in the nest even if there was no war" nibbling on the stick that was offered to him he looked over at the humans again, "I am still involved in the strategizing of battles but I will not be able to be in them. Enough about it, how are you three? Why did you decide to come visit today? Don't you still have education classes?"

"We do but we decided to skip today, they weren't that interesting anyway, we came because of the strange news report" replied Chip feeling the bars of the nest, "what is this made out of?"

"Layers and layers of metal fragments" replied Starscream dipping the rust stick in more energon, "we collected it from a variety of human dump site and welded all the metal together to form a thick wall for the nest"

"…There was human news about fighter jets taking metal from junkyards wasn't there?"

"That was ages ago, don't worry people put it up to the military needing the scrap metal for new equipment or something, it was the news about the fighter jets that hijacked five toy trucks, three storage sites and a toy warehouse that got our attention…" Spike traveled off watching how Optimus gave Starscream an angry look.

"You stole from humans?"

"You wanted the toys" whined Starscream defensively, "don't worry Optimus, no one was hurt, we never even have to transform once, I paid for it all I swear to Primus. Why do you think a toy company would have that many toys anyway?"

"You…you paid for them? How?"

"…I play stocks with Smokescreen and Mirage when I have time"

"You did all that for me?" Starscream twitched at the starry eye that Optimus was giving him, "Aww Starscream you're so sweet!"

"…Those mood swings are scary" whispered Spike to Chip who nodded.

_Prowl to Starscream._

Jerking at the sudden transmission, Starscream was distracted from Optimus's cheery state, petting his mate turned his head away to reply. **Starscream here, what the slag do you want?**

…_I'm so sorry to pull your attention away from your mate but we need you in the mission hub._

**I can hear the sarcasm in that! What is so important that I need to be away from Optimus?**

_It's a transmission from Megatron, with Optimus not able to be in person we might need you to be there in his stead._

**Can't you talk to that slagger by yourself? Is some bot a little scared? Just tell him to frag off!**

_I will be there for the meeting but you need to be there as well, somehow every time you're around you distract bots away from the point and vital information. You also are able to read Megatron as well as Optimus, he must be calling about the cone heads and the cassetticons._

**You trying to say something about the way I act? Oh wait till I get my hands on you! Fine I'll be there but you better get Thundercracker off monitor duty to switch with me!**

_Acknowledged, Thundercracker has been relieved, he'll be with you in a few clicks. Hurry to the information hub because we are completely lost without your guidance. _

**My, my what has gotten into you? All snarky and sarcastic today, Jazz not letting you get any?**

Hearing no reply the seeker snickered before looking over at Optimus and informing him what Prowl had wanted, "do you think Megatron has figured out what happened?"

"That slow processor slagger? The chances are low, it's still too early for him to even think about it, probably thinks I invented a new device that takes control of bots or something or he can't take the overgrown cassette player sobbing anymore and has called about the little pitspawns release"

"Starscream you should not under estimate Megatron" warned Optimus worried about the events, "he could be up to something, losing his last seeker trine will only put him more over the edge, you know about the chaos the Decepticon army is in"

"Means an advantage to us" replied the seeker waving off his mate before looking over at the door that opened to reveal the blue seeker Thundercracker, "there's Thundercracker, I need to go before Prowl comes chasing me. You meat bags, take one step in the nest and I will crush your houses, turn your cars into scrap metal, hack into the system and delete you from everything making sure there is no evidence you exist and then feed you to the Dinobots"

The tri color seeker then started climbing the walls before leaving the room, leaving a shocked Prime, worried and fearful humans and Thundercracker to deal with everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Strutting into the information hub the seeker was greeted by the saboteur, second in command and the head of security. "Alright where is that slagger?"

"Nice to see you have joined us Starscream" droned Prowl not even looking back at the seeker, "open the transmission channel"

The once black screen turned on with a flicker to reveal the dark throne room with the face of Megatron glaring at them, "oh primus it's the stuff of nightmares" whispered Starscream to Jazz sarcastically, "what shall we do?"

"Imagine him without any plating" chuckled Jazz as Starscream gagged and glared at the grinning saboteur.

"Starscream you traitor, what is the meaning of this? I demand to talk to Optimus not this seeker reject" snarled Megatron deepening his glare.

"Oh you wound my spark Megatron" Starscream dramatically clutched his cockpit, "I guess I will just have to live with it and take comfort from my loving and talented mate in interfacing to deal with your rejection"

"Oh he's good"

"Hush Jazz" Prowl could not suppress the wave of humor he felt through the bond though, "we are here in place of Optimus to hear your request Megatron, Optimus is indisposed of right now so we are here to take his place"

"Ha! That weak leader leaving his primitive soldiers to do all his work" Megatron smirked seeing Starscream's wings rise in anger, "I demand the release of the captured cassetticons and of the cone heads"

"You can have your slagging cassetticons back for ten trips through your space bridge but the cone heads are mine!" Prowl looked over at Redalert who nodded over at the tactician, it was a good deal.

"I don't know what you have done to them to brainwash them you traitorous seeker" snarled Megatron gripping the counsel, "but it will not last and they will off line you when they get the chance"

"Oh how the mighty Megatron thinks, I have done nothing to those cone heads you fragger. They merely chose to follow me after a few words of convincing, they now are here willingly and you're not getting them back" Starscream snarled back.

"Like I would believe those three who were cheering for your deactivation would choose to go with you willingly. Five trips through the space bridge for cassettes"

"Have you lost your processors? We have Ravage, Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw! The three best cassettes of Soundwave, what does he have left? Those two slow processor twins and that baby Ratbat? Ten trips without being attacked anytime we choose or we feed them to the Dinobots"

"You wouldn't dare, the Autobots are too soft" Megatron glared while Soundwave in the background was getting worried about his captured bots, "seven trips without attack used by the end of the earth year"

"Yes but I was not always an Autobot was I?"

"Ten trips through the space bridge without being attacked, anytime we choose and we won't hack the processors of the cassettes" negotiated Prowl calculating the chances.

"But Prowl-" whispered Redalert harshly seeing the security risk.

"They haven't seen much and we know enough about the Nemesis already, and those cassetticons are starting to annoy the guards"

"Ah"

"Eight trips through the bridge" growled Megatron, "last offer"

"To the Dinobots then cassetticons!" Starscream shouted throwing his arms up dramatically, "Jazz fetch the roasting sticks, Prowl fetch the oil for sauce and Redalert ready the camera, this will be epic!"

"Star being trapped in the you-know-what with Optimus all the time has really upped his drama level" Jazz grinned nudging Prowl.

"It would have to be dealing with Optimus's emotions"

"Do we even have roasting sticks?"

"I think they are a leftover from one of the twin's pranks"

"This is useless talking to insignificant mech like you" growled Megatron not buying it, Soundwave was though, "I demand to speak with Optimus Prime"

"Oh sorry but didn't you hear the police bot? He's busy, as his bond mate though I have the same status as Prime when needed and oh look its needed. Ten trips through the space bridge, no attacks from the Decepticons and used any time we want to, or it's roasting over the fire for the cassettes" Starscream stared at Megatron directly showing that we was not backing down, "last chance Megatron or we will use them as footballs to tender them up"

"Why does Starscream know so many human phrases?" wondered Redalert with an optic raised.

"Ah, Optimus likes to watch human TV shows" replied Jazz leaning back relaxing seeing how Starscream had everything in control, "this is going very well"

"Hmm better than I expected"

There was a silent stare off between the Decepticon leader and his former second in command until Megatron let out a growl, "fine…ten trips. I want to speak to the cone heads now"

Soundwave slumped in relief in the background, Starscream put on a pose making it look like he was thinking about it, "Oh you wanna meet my seekers? Oh I don't know Megatron, can you handle the rejection? Can you handle the cold, cold feeling of not being needed anymore? Can you're over inflated ego handle it?"

The other bots in the room couldn't help but watch the seeker badgering on the Decepticon leader through the video screen in entertainment, "without the threat of Megatron being about to get his servos on the seeker, Starscream is really doing all he can to annoy the leader"

"I know yeah Prowler, why do you think Optimus will not let Star in on any of these meetings? Redalert you're filming this yeah? This is prime entertainment"

"Yes I am Jazz"

"JUST GET THOSE TRAITORS HERE RIGHT NOW YOU USELESS PILE OF SLAG OR SO HELP ME PRIMUS I WILL ATTACK THE ARK RIGHT THIS MOMENT!"

"My, my Megatron no need to be so bitchy. Alright, alright I'll go get them, keep your plating on- oh horrible image, thanks a lot Jazz" the seeker glared at the snickering saboteur before tuning on his comm. And calling the cone heads to the room. Getting confirmation that the three seekers were coming, Starscream nodded showing they were on their way before looking over at the screen again, "Sooo~ Megatron, Soundwave. Come here often?"

"This is better than a human soap opera!" laughed Jazz watching the new argument take place.

When the cone heads finally arrived to the information hub they were let in by Redalert and were presented with Starscream arguing with Megatron, taking a pause to listen to the creative insult Starscream was saying, they cleared their throats and stood in line. "Starscream you called?"

Megatron was torn from his argument and was glaring hard at the new trine, "Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet. Explain yourselves"

Dirge and Ramjet fiddled under the glare of Megatron, they were slowly inching behind their trine leader, Thrust cringed under the intense glare before returning one of determination. "My trine and I have decided to join the Autobots" Megatron's glare only intensified, "this is a choice of our free minds and there is nothing that can make us reconsider our decision"

"Do you three even have any idea what you're saying?" Megatron roared at the screen causing the three seekers to cringe but Starscream to turn to Prowl and make mocking actions with Megatron, "how can I be expected to believe that in one cycle that slagger Starscream could convince you to turn your backs on the army that you have served for stellar cycles and just when you had been promoted to command trine!

"Cause Starscream's just that good?"

"Hush Jazz you're not helping"

"There are many reasons we have chosen this Megatron, we are not coming back" Thrust glared defiantly at Megatron while shielding his two trine mates with raised wings, "you have lost the cone heads and there is nothing that will make us leave here"

"Just wait till the next battle then you slaggers, I will personally tear off all of your wings and leave you stranded in the desert for the sky hunger to get you" the threat even made Starscream cringe, sky hunger was no laughing matter to a flyer, "your treachery will not go unpunished"

"Well I'm still waiting for mine so I think you three will be fine" waved off Starscream motioning for the cone heads to leave, "oh poor Megatron got rejected, whatever will he do? He has no more seekers and his new second in command is not hansom enough to stare at all cycle unlike me. Oh woe is Megatron"

"Just wait you traitor, I will find out what you are planning and make sure you are punished severely that even Prime will want to cut off his bond from you"

"The cassetticons will be released by the end of the cycle, transmission over"

"No wait! Megatron you lay one hand on Optimus I will take your fusion cannon and shove it- Slaggit Prowl I was not done!"

"The agreement is done Starscream, anything more is not needed"

"He think he can just get away with insulting Optimus like that, I swear I will be the one that personally sees him off line!" snarling at the blank screen before pouting at the missed moment to insult Megatron Starscream turned to Prowl again, "what is it with you and taking away others fun?"

"Oh Prowl always like that, 'don't light that', 'you have no idea what that does', 'I don't like all those warning signs' and more"

"Oh Police bot you need to take a chance, stand on the edge of danger and laugh at its face"

"Starscream I have been wondering about those data pad reports that you needed to do"

"Never mind danger then, I'm going back to Optimus"

"Starscream may be good but your better Prowler"

"And don't forget it"

Walking back to the nest Starscream was greeted by a glaring Thundercracker before he could even enter the room, "Thundercracker, my creator, my love-"

"Don't even try Starscream"

"…I'm sorry"

"You upset Optimus with those threats, Optimus your mate, Optimus the carrier, Optimus the moody mech, Optimus the carrier of your sparkling and you poked fun at the humans in front of him!"

"…I'm sorry"

"Don't just 'I'm sorry me'! You left me to deal with it all" sending one last glare at Starscream before walking off, "you fix it now!"

Cycling his vents in annoyance Starscream walked into the room and towards his mate who was not facing him, "Optimus I'm back, the meeting went well"

Not getting a response the seeker tried again to talk to his mate while sending loving pulses through their bond feeling the anger and annoyance his bond mate was feeling, "we were able to get ten free trips through the space bridge for the cassetticons"

"I'm not talking to you"

"Is it still about what I said to the humans?" Starscream whined standing in front of the bars, "it was just a warning if they tried to go into the nest, they are small enough to fit through the bars and I didn't want them getting any ideas"

"How would they even be a threat to sparkling or I? They barely even reach to the top of my ped!"

"I know that, but what if they were carrying some sort of virus or device that could affect us?"

"Starscream I have been around those humans before we even bonded. They would never harm me"

"Intentionally of course but as I said what if they were carrying-"

"They. Are. No. Threat. And the way that you have treated them was unfair and rude. Apologize to them now!"

"Apologize to humans? Optimus be reasonable! I'm a scientist and I know the foreign contaminants that they could be carrying on their squishy weak-"

"Starscream! Go find them and apologize to them now!"

"But- My mate please-"

"NOW!"

"As you command!" Starscream scrambled out of the doors running to the rec. room where he was sure those meat bags had gone, _the things you do for love._

Grumbling while the seeker stomped through the halls, he glared off anyone who gave him amused looks, looking at the rec. room doors he sighed cringing at the warning pulse that was sent by his mate that was monitoring what the seeker was doing. Swallowing his pride the seeker strutted in and looked around for the meat bags, seeing them talking to Ironhide and Ratchet he could only groan at the bad luck. "Look whose finally away from his mate"

Glaring at the red gunner the seeker cleared his vocals before replying, "yes, now I need to speak to the humans for a bit so shoo both of you ground pounders"

"My, my you haven't called us that in a while, so what is Optimus making you do that is making you so annoyed?"

"He's not making me do anything! And this is between me and the meat bags medic!"

"Stop calling us that!"

"Hush meat bags!" Ratchet and Ironhide couldn't help but laugh at the contradicting seeker, "stop laughing and go away already!"

"Oh no way in Primus I wanna see what ya have ta say to da humans"

"What does this even have to do with you? Don't you and they medic have somewhere else to be?"

"No we're on a break so now continue with your human interaction" Ratchet and Ironhide both leaned back getting comfortable, Ratchet started recording the thing sensing the upcoming humorous situation.

Groaning at this the seeker was ready to just up and leave, receiving silent warnings through his bond made him stay though. "Fine you fat bots, stay and watch just because none of you can gather the courage to confess your feelings to one another yet"

"Yeah, yeah not falling for that one and we're not fat it's the protective armor!" Starscream noticed the twitch Ratchet got when the word 'fat' was used, the seeker internally cracked realizing a weakness in the medic.

"Oh armor alright, if I wasn't a seeker I would say that you both were getting fat from eating too much or growing sparklings, you want to tell something to the ark yet?"

"Enough with yer stalling just git it done already!"

"That's what Ratchet said-"

**Starscream!**

_But- my mate I am just playing_

**Play later! Apologize now, starting an argument with Ironhide and Ratchet is not going to get you out of it!**

_I wasn't even thinking of it-_

**Starscream.**

_Maybe a little…_

**Apologize.**

Sighing in annoyance the seeker gave one last glare at the two unwanted bots before refocusing on the three humans that were looking up at him expectively. "You see humans, when we met before in the nest, the conversation that had occurred in the end of our meeting was- how you say- not as pleasant as it could have been"

"You meant the part when you threatened to kill us and wipe all evidence from earth of our existence?" sarcastically replied Spike crossing his arms over his chest.

"I really didn't mean it like that you see-"

"' You meat bags, take one step in the nest and I will crush your houses, turn your cars into scrap metal, hack into the system and delete you from everything making sure there is no evidence you exist and then feed you to the Dinobots' I don't think I couldn't interpret that any differently" mimicked Carly deadpanned.

"…Alright so it was exactly what I meant. You see seeker code dictates that I have to keep my mate safe and with you three small enough to fit through the bars I have to-"

"You seriously using that defense? I know you seeker code through and through and talking to Ramjet the humans are so low on the threat scale that the fear of the nest rusting over is higher than them"

"Hush you fatty! You're not helping!"

"Who said we were gonna help ya? We're just findin' entertainment in dis"

"Anyway As my mate has pointed out that might have been insensitive" Starscream glared when Spike snorted, "and recommended that due to my rude be behavior I should…apologize…to you three"

"Oh Primus has blessed us on this special day!"

"Starscream apologizing! A miracle of da Primus himself!"

The seeker looked at the gunner and medic annoyed at how they were laughing and leaning forward to witness the rare event, sighing internally and repeating over and over again in his processor that it was for his mate, the seeker once again turned to the three humans who were looking at the seeker shocked. "You're really gonna apologize to us? Like for real?"

"I think Optimus getting pregnant is the best thing that ever happened"

Growling at the humans to be quiet the seeker cleared his vocals before speaking, "due to my insensitive remarks I have hurt your…feelings…and feeling bad about that I have come to the conclusion that I must apologize. So I am…sorry…that my action have had such a negative effect on your mental selves"

"…Oh Primus he did it!" laughed Ratchet after a few clicks while Ironhide was on the floor clutching his sides, "I have to send this to everyone on the ark!"

"You recorded it? You- you fat, fat, fatty, fatty slagger!" spluttered the seeker in horror.

"Ha! Now every time you say something that has such a 'negative effect' on another bot they can just play this!"

"Frag dat! Dis is gonna be ma comm. Tone! I wonder if we can make Blaster make a remix to dis!"

"I'm gonna slag you both" Ratchet and Ironhide couldn't help but laugh helplessly as the seeker pounced on both of them leading to a wrestling match.

The humans couldn't help but watch as the three grown mech roll around on the floor while the other bystanders cheered on their respective bot. "I should be happy that Starscream apologized but now I'm just confused"

"…Five bucks on Ratchet"

"You're on!"


End file.
